The present invention relates to improvements in envelopes for greeting cards, florist's cards the like, and in general, of the type used when an aesthetically pleasing appearance of an envelope is a concern. The invention also relates to similar improvements in such cards and stationery.
That conventional envelopes of the type used for such things as greeting cards are, in general, made of paper, is a well known fact. It practically need not be mentioned that the characteristics of paper make that material well-suited for envelopes. Paper is light, it can be printed upon, it can be colored, and it provides sufficient rigidity so as to be self-supporting when constructed into an envelope.
It would be desirable, at least from the viewpoint of aesthetics, to use textile material instead of paper in the manufacture of envelopes. As used herein, the term "textile" essentially refers to woven or knitted fabric material made of either natural or man-made fibers, such as cotton and rayon respectively.
In particular, textile material can be made from dyed yarn, to provide the textile with brilliant colors and/or highly detailed designs. Alternatively, textile material can be colored by pulling it through a dyebath, or a dye may be forced into the fabric by means of pressure. A multitude of aesthetic designs can be printed on textile material, such as by means of roller printing, screen printing, or heat transfer printing.
Moreover, a textile material has a desirable "feel" of quality and worth. This property of textiles is determined by the particular fibers used in the manufacture of the textile, and the particular process used in manufacture. For example, cotton fibers produce soft, absorbent fabrics that are used for clothing, sheets and towels. The fibers of the flax plant are made into linen fabric, a strong and smooth fabric. Fabrics made from silk fibers have lustre and softness and can be dyed brilliant colors. Fibers made from wood pulp and linters include rayon and acetate, while fibers made from petrochemicals include nylon and polyester. Rayon produces absorbent fabrics that dye easily. Acetate fabrics resist shrinking and stretching. Nylon fabrics have exceptional strength and wear well. Polyester fabric resists wrinkling. Regarding the processes for manufacturing the fabric, fabrics that are woven with a plain weave are long lasting and have flat texture. Knitted fabrics are more elastic than woven fabrics. Thus, different textiles may be used in the manufacture of an envelope depending upon the particular aesthetic appearance and "feel" that is desired.
However, to date it has not been practical to construct envelopes of textile material because textiles are generally limp and not self-supporting. An envelope should possess a certain degree of rigidity, and should be self-supporting, to facilitate handling as well as the insertion into and removal from the envelope of its contents. Textile materials do not generally possess such characteristics, and have therefore not been used heretofore in the construction of envelopes.
Similarly, greeting cards and stationery are in general made of paper since paper can be printed or written upon and has sufficient rigidity, especially when folded upon itself, to be self-supporting. On the other hand, textile materials cannot be easily written upon and are generally not self-supporting, and for these reasons have not been used in the manufacture of cards and stationery.